


Perfect Mistakes

by missditsydarcy



Series: "Perfect Mistakes" Verse OneShots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, also they are in love, and sugamama comes to the rescue... ;), i'm not sure what else to say lolol, in which tobio and shouyou are silly and they don't know how to talk about their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missditsydarcy/pseuds/missditsydarcy
Summary: Everything about it was a mistake.They were still just kids themselves,And they had no idea what they were getting into…How much pain, and turmoil that would be involved—From losing someone you never truly had in the first place,Until they’re lost from you…And you would do anything to get them back, even for a moment; that perfect mistake.





	Perfect Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!! This is my first time posting on here so please bear with me! A while ago I started this, sort of, series on my tumblr, and I thought that maybe I should try posting it on different platforms just in case someone else might enjoy it as well!  
> I already have two oneshots written and posted on my tumblr that are supposed to serve like sequels to this, and I have many of ideas to continue if anyone would be interested in reading more!  
> I hope you enjoy it, and I hope the ending makes up for the rest!! ;) ;)

**_Everything about it was a mistake._ **

Tobio will always remember the sight: Hinata shuffling, sleepily, towards him in the morning with a bunch of white devices in a plastic quart baggie that swayed with the ginger’s wobbly steps, his visage matching the essence of his shaking hands as he seemed to present himself to his boyfriend.

“ _You’re sure…?_ ” Kageyama remembered mentioning, as soon as his mind caught up to everything. 

“I just took my fifth test, Kageyama. It doesn’t get much surer than that _…_ ”

**_They were still just kids themselves…_ **

The setter still made Hinata go to the doctor’s to be especially sure before he let himself think about their impending parenthood, let the thoughts swirl around in his head at a dizzying speed and an increasing rate—a checklist forming in his mind of all they had to do, and within seconds he was a goner.

At first it almost seemed like fun and games, but then he started envisioning how their lives would soon be littered with evidence of infant, as he sat in their shared apartment with Hinata lounging before him on the sofa, as they watched evening television.

In the living room, he thought one night, there would be a swing, toys and blankets scattered everywhere. A container of baby wipes—in almost every room as their baby gained mobility—and bibs hanging off of almost every piece of furniture. There’d be a high chair in the kitchen, and eventually a potty seat in the bathroom. Lastly, but certainly not least, a crib in their bedroom (since their apartment only had one room) and oh, God they might have to move—

Their house would be a mess, Tobio imagined with a crooked smile; no, _a beautiful mess_ , he’d thought as he caressed Shouyou’s pudgy belly, kissing it goodnight before falling into a sound slumber each night.

But eventually the honeymoon period ended when Kageyama found himself adopting a gold ring, and stuffing it in his pocket as his boyfriend sauntered into the room one evening as he tried to envision the perfect moment to propose.

A part of him knew it was crazy to think, that just because they were going to have a baby that they would _have_ to get married, especially still being in University, but the other part of him gently interjected about the fact that they were in love, and that he can recall a myriad of other peers who were also, married, _and_ parents to boot—so he bought it anyway.

He waited and waited for that perfect moment to come, but he never seemed to find it.

**_And they had no idea what they were getting into…_ **

Just shy of Hinata’s twelfth week of pregnancy, they were both ready to kiss the first trimester goodbye. Weeks of nausea, sore nipples, enhanced sense of smell, and constipation were steadily wearing Shouyou thin, and he was much looking forward to the best part of his pregnancy—as stated by Suga, who had recently given birth himself—where he’d reach the halfway mark and they would find out the baby’s gender. He felt so ready, ready to feel the baby move within him, to really make them _feel_ like this was real; this was so much so that he might not have acknowledged the pain if Tobio weren’t there to bear witness as well.

“You’ll do fine, _dumbass_ ,” Hinata had sighed as he and his boyfriend caress his slightly protruded abdomen, lounging on their couch in each other’s arms. “Holding a baby is a lot like holding a volleyball. Just don’t…squeeze it—”

Shouyou had squeezed his eyes shut, completely contradictory to his words, as Kageyama sat up straighter to assess Hinata’s condition, with concern and fear aligning his gray eyes.

“Ouch, hey—what’s the big idea here?? That  _hurts_!!” Shouyou rubbed his stomach as Tobio immediately does the same, his mouth a fine line. “I don’t—Kageyama I don’t think this should be happening yet.  _Owww_!!”

Hinata doubled over and threw up, narrowly missing Tobio’s stocking feet, as the aforementioned reached for the phone and dialed the first number that came to his mind.

**_How much pain, and turmoil that would be involved—_ **

“H-Hinata,” Tobio had about gasped into the phone as long-time friend, Sugawara Koushi, greeted in his usual singsong voice. “ _Something’s wrong…_ ”

In immediate response the other setter switched gears, stating that he would be over to pick them up to take them to the hospital.

He used scary terms to try and explain what he thought was happening:  _stillborn, pregnancy bleed, preterm labor—_ which he went on to explain was very unlikely in the first trimester—and _miscarriage._ The worst, the one Kageyama got stuck on, was the one in which Suga’s voice broke;  _miscarriage_ was probably the worst term Tobio had ever heard. What exactly did it mean? Why was Suga sounding so defeated by such words??

**_From losing someone you never truly had in the first place_** …

The whole way to their destination Kageyama peppered Suga questions about this horrible word, but he didn’t seem willing to answer any of his questions in front of Hinata, who was recovering from his last bout of cramping in the back seat, his head resting on Tobio’s lap as they sped towards the large and daunting building, which held all of their worst fears and answers.

He didn’t fully understand much of anything until he stood in front of a crestfallen Hinata, whose arms were wrapped so tightly around his abdomen like the action could change the outcome in any way, as tears streamed down his pale face like they could cleanse him of his pain.

“The baby was here,” Shouyou recited, rocking back and forth ever-so-slightly in his hospital bed, hands smoothing over his, now, uninhabited abdomen. “And…now it’s just—”

**_Until they’re lost from you…_ **

Hinata wasn’t able to finish that sentence, his body suddenly overcome with emotion that he seemed to be relatively holding in until this point; and Kageyama couldn’t think of anything that would truly convey his own emotions better than crawling into bed and embracing his boyfriend from behind, while Shouyou cried, until the ginger’s body relaxed into a fitful sleep.

It wasn’t until then that Tobio allowed himself to openly show emotion about the situation—and he vowed right then and there that he would do whatever he could to prevent anything like that from happening ever again.

**_And you would do anything to get them back, even for a moment; that perfect mistake._ **

~~~

“It doesn’t make sense, Suga-san,” Hinata mumbles, jutting out his lower lip while his hands cascade his puffy belly. “The last time—Kageyama never _cuddles_ with me anymore…”

Suga doesn’t respond, idly stroking the black hair of the fourteen month old on the blanket on the floor in front of him, while she plays contentedly with her toys.

“Did I do something wrong?” Shouyou amends after the silence, rubbing his stomach one last time before leaning towards his senpai, thinking that perhaps Suga had replied but he didn’t hear. “What do you think???”

“Hinata,” Suga lets out a long breath, pausing to gather his thoughts. The infant starts to try and crawl away, and her father wordlessly picks the baby up without even looking at her, and goes to sit beside his guest. “I’m sure you realize that your situation is…  _special…”_

“Yeah,  _I know,_ alright?? _”_ Shouyou sighs, leaning his head back against the wall, and applying pressure on the bridge of his nose. “It’s not  _normal_  for a couple to purposefully try and get pregnant during their senior year of University; but—Suga-san I’ve never wanted anything more than this…”

Sugawara’s eyes widen at this notion, a small gasp escaping through his just parted lips. Hinata looks at him and can almost visibly see the flashbacks of the last time this was also true—back in high school—flitting through the setter’s mind.

“ _I_ ’ve,” Shouyou lets out a breathy chuckle, Suga’s reaction as well as the sensation of his admittance sending chills down his spine. “I’ve sort of become obsessed with it, to be honest. It’s all I think about; how much I want my baby. But I’m not sure which one that is…if that makes any sense?”

Suga nods immediately and Shouyou finds himself wondering if his friend had experienced a similar tragedy at some time in his life.

“Hinata,” Suga says carefully, after a couple moments of silence. He rests his fingertips on the edge of his friend’s knee, as his daughter squirms in his arms. “You have to give yourself time to grieve…”

“ _I have_ ,” Hinata answers, rather sharply. He winces as his senpai retracts his hand, his voice cracking with his next words. “It’s…been a year now; since it happened. Ka–Kageyama barely touched me or talked to me for like two months.

"And then finally when he started to inch closer to me in bed…I told him I wanted to try again.”

Suga remains silent, save for the soft shushes to his daughter to get her to quiet down her babbling for a bit. Hinata hesitates for a moment, but the setter encourages him to continue with a nod of his head.

“He didn’t do anything about it for another six months,” Shouyou reports next, shivering a little as he rubs his stomach once more. “And we tried for a few months before I got a positive test…”

“How does he feel about it, do you know?” Suga just about whispers after more silence, rubbing his own baby’s back as she curls up to him, and yawns, as if she were exhausted with boredom.

“Honestly?? I’ve been too excited to really notice a difference…I, I’m awful aren’t I _??_ " 

"No, you’re not; but…maybe you could try asking him, sometime,” Suga offers weakly, a coy smile breaking out as Hinata seems to consider this, and looks toward his senpai. "You might be surprised at what he’s really thinking.”

Suddenly, Shouyou is overtaken by another flashback altogether—so much less pleasurable than its predecessor that he might’ve fallen over, the wind knocked out of him, if he weren’t already sitting down.

_That afternoon…they were cuddling when it happened_.

Tobio must think it was all his fault!

Hinata gasps as he’s brought back to reality, forcefully, a knot forming in his stomach that came from the aching in his heart—an emotion that was quickly swept away by the fiery force of something far more ominous.

He doesn’t even say goodbye to Suga, he just stomps out of the setter’s house and stalks the two blocks to their apartment and finds Tobio in the kitchen making dinner.

Shouyou comes up from behind and turns off the stove, staring at the floor and gritting his teeth through Kageyama’s blatant protests to his actions.

“Dumbass, I wasn’t done with that!! _Do you want to eat or not_ —”

“Tell me,” Hinata half growls, squeezing his hands into fists, glowering in Tobio’s direction. He can feel his legs quake beneath him, and he curses under his breath as he realizes that his boyfriend notices. “ _Tell me what your problem is…_ ”

“What  _my_ problem is?? Hinata…calm down; you’re gonna hurt the bab—”

Kageyama stalls his sentence, eyes wide and mouth the finest of lines that tells Shouyou everything that he needs to know to proceed.

Hinata feels like a volcano that’s about to erupt, boiling and humid—vicious and tepid. He knows that the right thing to do in this moment would be to walk away before he says something that he’ll regret, but he feels as though his feet were glued to the ground and the only way to free himself was to let everything out.

“ _Hinata listen; I didn’t mean—”_

“ _I’m_  gonna hurt the baby??? Is that really what you just about said?”

Tobio stares at his boyfriend with wide doe eyes, caught in the act that just might spell his demise.

“ _Just give me a chance to explain, please…_ ”

But Shouyou doesn’t.

“Oh, it’s  _all_ coming out now, isn’t it??? Your little dumbass stunt wasn’t your way of protecting the baby from  _you;_ you were really protecting the baby from  _me._ Weren’t you?? Well that’s going to be a little hard seeing as though  _I’m_ this kid’s only way into the Universe!!”

With every word Hinata’s message wreaked more havoc on the situation than a category five storm, projecting debris left and right as far as the eye can see—which isn’t that far because Shouyou remains completely oblivious to the storm that was developing right on the other side of things.

“Oh, so that’s how it is, then??” Tobio’s voice booms suddenly, with enough force to distort the winds of hurricane Hinata to nothing more than a gentle breeze. The ginger actually ends up taking a step back.

“It’s  _my_ fault that you exerted yourself too much and it’s my fault that your classes made you stressed out???

"It’s my faultthat  _your_ body rejected that baby?? Explain to me how this is because I have absolutely no idea how  _you_ not doing your job right would have anything to do with the one who couldn’t do anything but sit on the sidelines and watch!”

Shouyou literally feels his breath and words collide in his throat, the combination of this and the tears that collect in his eyes somehow making the act of taking a breath seem near impossible.

“You’re…right,” Hinata chokes out, gravidly wiping at his eyes as he makes a beeline for their bedroom, where he throws a suitcase on the bed and begins tossing every piece of clothing in his drawer into that suitcase as the sobs escalate and make his actions appear as though they’re behind a waterfall of resentment.

In minutes he’s finished his job and Shouyou pads out to where Tobio still stands, seemingly completely stunned and confused about the events that had just taken place. He looks so tired, Hinata notices as he walks by, but it doesn’t stop him from recognizing that he feels the same way, as he continues forward.

“I’m going to Suga and Daichi’s” the ginger announces, suitcase in hand. “If I could give you the baby now, I would. Since it would have a better chance…”

Shouyou watches emotion flash in Kageyama’s eyes, an essence of resentment and guilt pooling in his gray gaze, before flushing itself of any sense of his own persona.

“Don’t,” Tobio interjects, turning away from his boyfriend completely so Hinata could no longer read his expression. The setter crosses his arms, and the pregnant one almost has a mind to slip away even before Kageyama finishes his thought; but he isn’t able to get far enough away before the last shot had been fired—

“ _I didn’t even want it to begin with_.”

~~~

Hinata spent the remainder of his first trimester with careful breaths and diminutive hopes. He tried to busy himself when wasn’t in classes with helping Suga care for his rambunctious toddler, but half the time he ended up choking on his own sobs, especially when Daichi came home from work in the evenings, since it reminded him about how he’d never have that kind of life. He was a single dad with a baby, while he’s in college no less; and add to this the fact that his ex’s words—though he and Tobio didn’t necessarily have an  _official_ breakup—continued to echo in his mind every time he caressed his pudgy abdomen, and it would definitely seem as though one could find it perfectly understandable why he was in such a state.

No matter what he countered those thoughts with, the viable claim that what Kageyama said—“ _It’s my fault that_ your  _body rejected that baby_??” always seemed to prevail in the end.

Tried as he might, he always lost the fight against the tastes and flashbacks of those horrid times: first, there was the afternoon when they lost their baby. He felt like a ghost while everyone flitted around him in that hospital bed, the taste of iron as he bit his lip so hard while he sobbed that it collected blood, the sensation of his abdomen contracting that felt like a giant fist in his middle that seemed to stick around far after the miscarriage was over, like a snare in his midst that threatened to detonate in the event that he ever dared to forget how it made him feel.

Add to this that evening when they had their fight: that initial thought of the fact that he never really knew Tobio at all, and the taste of betrayal with its pithy aftertaste of anxiety and dread. He could still feel his legs shake under the tension of Kageyama’s cold stare, and could repeatedly visualize the second that the life seemed to drain out of his boyfriend’s eyes as he tried to make his escape. Just about every night he ran the conversation through his head, but he couldn’t seem to remember anything that he’d said, only Tobio’s words, as his world shattered over and over again while he was attempting to rest in the present; apparently safe, but not sound, in the wake of his poor decisions.

In truth, he fell into a great depression until he looked at the calendar one day and noticed that he was just about reaching that point where the world had stood still. He had graciously passed that point of no return without even knowing it!

Oh! The life that he felt after this realization! There was a skip in his step again and he finally felt like his world was making sense, after being in the dark for so long—

Until he had picked up his phone to call and tell someone about it, and he realized that he had dialed Kageyama’s number without even thinking about it.  

He didn’t call, he couldn’t; and once again he fell back into his hole of despair. It felt different this time, more hopeless; because though he still had the baby, he didn’t have his life partner anymore, his best friend. Hinata absolutely loathed missing someone who thought so low of his aptitudes, he hated the fact that he still could still hold fast to Tobio’s words so candidly in his soul; but he felt even worse that what he really wanted was to have Kageyama back. It didn’t make any sense, and he was disgusted with himself; the hollow feeling creeping up just moments afterwards, each and every time. He felt nauseous just thinking about how it mimicked the feeling after his miscarriage so well.

Shouyou didn’t say a word to Suga about how he was feeling, but he somehow managed to carry on regardless; until one Saturday morning when he was feeling particularly low, while helping Suga clean up after breakfast, and he decided to ask a completely horrid question:

_“Suga-san?? Have you ever thought about adopting??”_

 

The setter had gasped, immediately dropping the plate he was washing in the sink. “Hinata, what on  _earth_  are you saying??? What happened to ‘wanting this baby more than anything’??”

Shouyou awkwardly draped the dish towel over his stomach and smoothed his hands over it all, shrugging, until Suga used his wet hand to pry the ginger’s gaze in his direction.

“In all the time I’ve known you, you’ve never given up on anything. Not _once_ ,” the older man had said, brows furrowing into immense shades of concern. “You need to tell me what happened.”

In that moment Hinata had realized it was no longer a question. Suga wouldn’t take no for an answer any more; so he sighed and sauntered over to the kitchen table and told his senpai the whole story.

“Well that’s ridiculous!” Suga said at the end of everything. He placed his hand over top Hinata’s on his stomach and gave it a reassuring squeeze, but he didn’t continue his thought until his friend looked up at him. “You came about it in the wrong way, Hinata! You should know Kageyama better than that. The way to get the results you want is not through anger and accusation…”

“But…what he said–”

“ _Was out of anger._ ”

“You weren’t there,” Hinata whispered sullenly, rubbing his belly as he gazed upon it with an odd mix of resentment and adoration. He watched his shirt stain with tears as he continued his thought. “He was definitely serious…”

_His eyes_ , Shouyou thought, but he couldn’t speak aloud. _They clouded over like that. I was completely shut out._

“Were _you_??”

Hinata bit his lip and nodded thoughtfully, sniffling, as he wiped his nose with his sleeve.

“I mean, back then I was…I guess.”

“You were angry, and you were— _are_ hurting,” Suga said gently, rubbing his friend’s back to bring comfort. “Anger isn’t the best way to get the truth of their feelings out of someone, it gets all sticky and distorted, but it’s definitely the most effective at ruining good relationships.”

Shouyou sat up straight, wide eyed as he looked upon his senpai; but that gaze immediately warped into hostility. He jerked Suga’s hand off his back and scooted as far away as his chair could allow.

“So you’re saying, after all this, that what Kageyama said—he really _meant_??? Suga-san, this is exactly why I didn’t want to talk about this—”

The older one grabbed Hinata’s hand as he got up to run away, fresh tears staining his face; and soon the pregnant one huffed back into his chair with his bottom lip jutted out and arms crossed over his chest, since it seemed he didn’t have any other choice.

“I said it gets  _distorted_ ,” Suga said quietly, carefully. “That means that you weren’t seeing the whole picture. Kageyama is hurting too, just like you…honest.”

Hinata scowled, crossing his arms even harder, and peeling his eyes away as far as they could go. He said nothing.

“Fine,” Suga said, sighing. “Be a baby. But when that baby of yours asks you in a few years, where their other dad is—don’t you _dare_ say that it didn’t work out, because you’re not doing anything to make it work out!!”

The older one sighed again when his encouragement seemed to do nothing, but he doesn’t seem to see Hinata eye him, quizzically, as he walked back to tend to the abandoned dishes.

“You can’t _make_ a relationship work out…”

Hinata watched Suga’s face twist into a smug, knowing smile. He shook his head.

“ _Bullshit_.”

Shouyou about fell out of his chair in surprise at his senpai’s use of language, he even gasped a little, but still he wasn’t quite ready to let this up yet.

“And how does that work, then?? O  _relationship wizard_??”

“Um, you actually _talk_ to each other, are honest about your feelings?? It’s love, Hinata, not rocket science.”

Shouyou tried the word out in his head: _love_. Could he really be in love with someone after all that’s happened??

He mulled over this for what felt like a long time, and Suga seemed to wait patiently for any lightbulb to go off in his daft friend’s head.

“Suga-san?” Hinata asked after a couple more minutes of silence.

“ _Mmm_??”

The setter’s smugness could be felt a mile away; staining the air with a truth so painful that Hinata wasn’t sure he was ready to succumb to quite yet. He grimaced, rubbing his stomach for nothing more than to pass the time, and to distract anyone, or anything, from the fact that his heart was pounding.

“How…can you tell when you’re in love with someone?”

Suga chuckled in the slightest bit, drying his hands off before coming to sit on his knees in front of his friend, waiting to answer until eye contact was made. Hinata’s hands seemed to buzz under the truth of his senpai’s words, as Suga held onto them for good measure.

“ _When you still want to be with someone…even after all this mess._ ”

~~~

Suga heavily advised Hinata to go find Tobio and talk it out—but, no surprise, the ginger doesn’t listen, not even when just shy of his fourteenth week of pregnancy, as he slowly began to hope that everything was really going to happen this time, he came very close to doing just that, more than a few times.

His bump had never gotten so big one could almost tell that he was expecting, and he was so elated as he strut towards his nowhere near permanent home after a particularly good day of school, that he almost picked up his phone to call Kageyama to tell him all about how great he felt.

Shouyou was so surprised by this that he nearly stopped in his tracks in the middle of a crosswalk, but it was more due to a much less sought after pain in his gut that he was far too familiar with, for it was just over a year since he’d felt it last, than anything else.

“ _No_ ,” he cried, sprinting the block back to Suga and Daichi’s house with tears so heavy that it practically felt like they were streaming behind him as he ran. Hinata’s heart beat so fast as everything seemed to slow down around him as he clambered through the front door and tried in vain to explain it to Suga in words that could be understood, instead of just frantic whining that no one but his long-time senpai could understand.

The setter didn’t say anything, but acted almost immediately by grabbing his cell phone as he scooped up his daughter and power-walked out to the car, stopping in front of his friend for a nanosecond, to inaudibly let him know that he’d be right back.

This reigned true as Suga returned a few moments later without his daughter, explaining to Daichi through his phone, that he was taking Hinata to the hospital, and that he needed to come pick up their daughter there, as soon as possible.

If Hinata weren’t in so much pain, or completely devastated, he would once again marvel at Suga’s multitasking skills, but all he can muster is the sound of letting his breath out slowly through the pain as Suga directed him to the car, the stench of déjà vu only seeming to enhance the nausea and despair that he already felt, trailing behind them as they sped off.

 

_They said they had to operate; that the baby was too big to dissolve completely without intervention. But they said a lot of things._

Like, how it’s unclear the cause of this loss. Hinata was of great physical condition and there was no history in his family, nor was there any discernable cause that could be seen medically through the ultrasound.

“ _Sometimes these things just happen,”_  the technician said sympathetically, just like before, until Hinata explained that this happened the last time as well.

Then they explained how they scheduled the procedure while they hooked Hinata up for pain medication for a few hours, and assured the patient that they would try and figure everything out when it was all over.

Suga held onto his friend’s hand as they explained the procedure, and then told him that he would be sent home for the night until the morning when his procedure was scheduled, since these things aren’t necessarily considered a medical emergency, though they to refrain from saying so, directly.

Through it all at the hospital, Shouyou’s eyes were dry; he didn’t cry but he didn’t understand why. Suga cried for him, Hinata saw as his friend pulled the car around in front of the hospital a couple of hours later,  and a kind nurse was pushing his wheelchair in just that direction when an oddly familiar figure bumped into him from the side.

“Sorr–” Tobio begins say until he notices who he’s speaking to. “ _Oh_ …”

_Oh_ , is what sparks the tears. Hinata’s eyes open up like a waterfall, so fierce that he can’t see Kageyama pulling him up by his hands and wrapping his arms around him so tightly it’s like he was already saying all the words in the world.

Of course, Tobio doesn’t actually speak for a long time—any words that might have been were completely drowned out by his own tears as he presses his face further into Hinata’s fluffy winter coat. Neither of them cared about how much of a scene this must’ve looked, except for how Hinata could practically see Suga’s proud and knowing smile from inside his car—he didn’t even need to ask to know that this was all Suga’s doing. He had left the room for a couple minutes while the initial examination was taking place—that Shouyou half wanted to give the finger to, and half wanted hug the life out of his senpai for, as they continued to carry out the healing embrace that they should have done a year ago. 

“I’m so sorry for what I said,” Hinata bawls after another few minutes, practically pulling out the hair at the nape of Kageyama’s neck as he presses their lips together with so much vigor one could find it a likeness to a near starving person being given food of delicacy. “I was just scared, and you felt so far away—I didn’t know what else to do…”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Tobio says as he’s peppered with many more kisses by his boyfriend, burying his face in Hinata’s hair. It was known this was his way of apology, without the usual pleasantries. “None of it was. Dumbass.”

Shouyou giggles at his nickname, but slaps the side of Kageyama’s head, all the same. He decides, then, to explain his actions, but it happens the same time Tobio decides to say something completely unrelated.

“It wasn’t your fault, either,” Hinata declares, the same time Kageyama says—

_“Marry me…?”_

Shouyou didn’t quite get to finish his thought, but the shock of Kageyama’s words about made him feel like his heart stopped, but then continued at a mile a minute as his cheeks turned red. He forces himself to look down at his stomach between them, since he feels he would explode if he made direct eye contact at this moment.

_“…dumbass…”_ he says weakly, deciding at the last second to respond with what he was  _trying_ to say in the first place, rather than what he should have said, once again.

The air stills around them for a moment, and Hinata squeezes his eyes shut, convinced he couldn’t possibly look at his boyfriend after responding to such a lovely question with such a weak means of acceptance.

_Did he, though??_ He thinks a second later, feeling his cheeks flush even farther, if that was possible. _Was that him saying…yes??_

Shouyou is finally able to look up at Kageyama, after what feels like eons, but what he was expecting was not what he saw. He didn’t actually get a good look at him before. Tobio seemed different, more astute, more sure of himself.

Was this really him? Hinata thinks for a second, but then he sees it—

A smile, the kind of smile that can only come from the man that he loves; and he feels his heart about burst as Kageyama takes his clammy hands in his own, and Shouyou feels as though he can’t look at his boyfriend anymore. He hears a gruff, almost chuckle-like sound arise in Tobio’s throat, and the ginger feels like he can’t breathe.

It all almost feels like their first kiss: a mistake. They didn’t mean to, it just… _happened_. It was the beginning of the end, it was… _perfect_. A perfect mistake…like so much of their relationship had been. It feels warm…and familiar; it feels like _home_. Shouyou feels his lips buzz with the memory and he bites them in their ecstasy to try and keep himself alive as he waits for a response.

He almost snaps at Kageyama for taking so long to respond, and he feels it on the tip of his tongue, forming the same word that had gotten him into this mess in the first place—when it’s all over, and Shouyou feels completely floored within the first syllable of his boyfriend’s words.

“… _not the response I was expecting,_ ” came Tobio’s reply, awkward and nonchalant as ever. Hinata feels the setter’s arms wrap loosely around his waist, and he could practically taste the smile on his new fiancé’s lips as he pulls him in for a long and congratulatory smooch. “But, I’ll take it…”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr!: https://l1nkp1t.tumblr.com/


End file.
